


yes, there's an easier way, but where's the fun in that?

by galaxy_of_pi



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Disaster boyfriends, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, also owen has all the cool staff and sword spins in one step ahead, and has dramatic monologues prepared, and planned out this whole confrontation with him, and then had the whole dramatic mask reveal with the lights behind the curtain, but i hope you enjoy!!!!!, curt is dramatic too but in a different way, he killed 1147 or something people in an elaborate plot to get back at his ex boyfriend, he's super dramatic i stand by that, i mean like, i've been super stressed with applications and essays and stuff, owen is dramatic, pretty short, that kinda inspired this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_pi/pseuds/galaxy_of_pi
Summary: “Owen, you know that you could just shoot them and that you don’t need to spin around and show off.”Curt shot the last guard and turned back to see Owen locked in combat with three guards, fighting them with two swords, and showing off to the highest extent. Eventually, the bewildered guards eventually ran out of bullets and were attempting to protect themselves by wielding their guns like daggers against a spy with two sharp swords swinging madly around him.Curt sighed as he watched Owen dramatically dispatch the remaining guards and turn back to him, bowing extravagantly.“Nope, it’s cooler this way.”Sometimes, just sometimes, he wished they could just get in and get out without some elaborate dramatic confrontation. It had never happened, but please. Just once?
Relationships: Owen Carvour & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	yes, there's an easier way, but where's the fun in that?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is either i'm stressed about stuff but i wanted to write so here!
> 
> hopefully i can get out several fics this next week after i've turned in all my other work
> 
> please comment!!!

“Owen, you know that you could just shoot them and that you don’t need to spin around and show off.”

Curt shot the last guard and turned back to see Owen locked in combat with three guards, fighting them with two swords, and showing off to the highest extent. Eventually, the bewildered guards eventually ran out of bullets and were attempting to protect themselves by wielding their guns like daggers against a spy with two sharp swords swinging madly around him.

Curt sighed as he watched Owen dramatically dispatch the remaining guards and turn back to him, bowing extravagantly.

“Nope, it’s cooler this way.”

“Its--cooler-- Owen--”

Owen grabbed Curt’s shoulder and pulled him to the side out of the path of a volley of bullets, and threw a dagger with exact precision.

Curt didn’t even bother to react or watch the path of the dagger flying through the air. “How does Cynthia think you’re not dramatic or a showoff?”

“Probably because I only do this when I know that I can do it without any consequences.”

“What about when you got shot and nearly died and was in a coma for a week?”

Owen stopped. “Let’s go this way.”

“Owen.”

Owen rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t count, there were extenuating circumstances.”

“Extenuating circumstances? You got distracted because you had just finished perfecting that sword flip and was showing it off before killing the guy.”

“Like I said, extenuating circumstances.”

“Owen, no, that’s not an extenuating circumstance--” 

Owen turned down the next hallway, completely ignoring Curt.

“Wait no don’t walk away--”

“Just trying to finish the mission love.”

“Owen no you can’t-- you’re not trying to finish the mission, you’re trying to avoid talking about how dramatic you are--”

“How do you know I’m not doing both?”

Curt grabbed Owen’s arm and turned him around. “Because you’ve been walking back the way we came and haven’t noticed.”

Owen blushed as he sped up, now in the opposite direction. “Come on, love.”

Curt sighed again and followed him, firing several quick shots off at the few remaining agents. “I’m not saying that there’s not a time and place to be dramatic but sometimes sword fighting isn’t the way to go--”

There was a loud explosion and a series of bangs, and half the ceiling collapsed around them. Curt spun, searching for Owen. One second everything had been fine, and the next, plaster and wood was raining down around them. He saw his partner, and dove towards him, sheltering together in a metal alcove as the factory came down around them. 

When it finally fell silent, he turned back to Owen, but his partner spoke first.

“What were you saying?”

“Just because you are capable of doing something doesn't mean you should.”

“Says who?”

Curt spluttered. “You say that whenever I--”

“It doesn’t apply to me.”

“It doesn’t--what the-- Owen Carvour, don’t you dare walk away from me!”

**Author's Note:**

> aww disaster boyfriends here we go
> 
> owen is super dramatic i stand by that
> 
> check out my tumblr @spies-always-die if you wanna chat!


End file.
